


I’ll Always Come Back to You

by marvelwlw



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: Whenever Lara would leave to go on adventures you always had a hard time sleeping because you always worry that this time she wouldn’t come back to you.





	I’ll Always Come Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters from Tomb Raider.

You’ve been having a hard time sleeping lately. It started the day your girlfriend left to go on one of her many adventures, this isn’t something new to you though. Whenever she would leave, you always had a hard time sleeping because you always worry that this time she wouldn’t come back to you.

But you knew how much she loved what she does so you just kept the way you felt to yourself. You knew Jonah was with her so he would have her back. But you still worried.

Sighing, you turned around so that you were on your side, pulling the blanket you had over you closer. You closed your eyes to try and at least to get some sleep. You just wished she was home.

xxxxx

Lara got back home very late, she tried not to make so much noise as she made her way to the bedroom you two shared. When she stood in the doorway and saw you she couldn’t help but smile. 

She missed you like crazy, she always does. She quietly went into the bathroom so she could take a quick shower before getting into bed with you.

After her shower she got dressed and slowly got into bed, she wrapped her arms around your waist and snuggled into your back. Lara nuzzled her face into your neck and sighed happily. 

“Lara?” You had woken up as soon as you felt arms wrap around you, you turned around and was face to face with the woman you loved.

“Hey, love.” She smiled.

You just wrapped your arms around her and held her close, you were afraid if you let go she would be gone again. Tears had started to roll down your cheeks and pretty soon you were crying.

“Hey, hey.” Lara started to run her fingers through your hair. “What’s wrong, (Y/N)?”

“I’m just so happy you’re home.” You continued to cry. “I was so worried…”

“Why were you worried, my love?” She continued to run her fingers through your hair, hoping it was helping you calm down. 

You pulled away slightly so you could look at her. “I was worried you weren’t going to come back home… whenever go leave I always worry, I worry so much because I love you and I can’t lose you, Lara.” 

Lara was shocked, she had no idea that you worried so much about her leaving. If she would’ve known she would’ve done something. “Oh my love, I’m not going anywhere.” She kissed your forehead.

“But what if-” 

Lara cut you off by gently kissing you. She pulled away and gave you a small smile, she took your hand in hers, she linked her fingers with yours. “You don’t have to worry, I’m right here. I’m home.” You just rest your head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat. “I love you so much, (Y/N). I promise you I’ll always come back to you.”


End file.
